


Heat and Heartbeat

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Morning Wood, Shower Naughtiness, Spencer is such a cute dork, human connection, season one, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: In the midst of their harsh reality, Spencer and JJ share a moment of warmth and human connection.





	Heat and Heartbeat

Spencer woke. 

As he regained consciousness, Spencer recognized a throbbing in his head and a weight over his entire body. His arms were pinned at his side. He couldn’t move much, and when he did he hurt. He wondered if he’d somehow been abducted, tortured, and buried alive. He opened and closed his hands, grasping for what he didn’t know. His brain conjured images of the late 19th century, when pronouncing people dead was a less-than-perfect science, and people were frequently assumed dead when they were merely deeply unconscious. People were so terrified of being buried alive that inventors capitalized on their fear and created a bell system so people could ring from six feet under if they were, in fact, entombed with a pulse. 

Considering this bit of history, Spencer was briefly, too terrified to open his eyes. 

He swished his tongue over the roof of his mouth and tasted the sour tang of stale alcohol. Pieces of the night before started to return to him. The weight on him stirred and let out a sleepy purr. 

“Oh,” he whispered. “Oh, gosh. Oh no.” 

He opened his eyes at last. His ability to raise his neck and look around was severely hampered by the woman draped over him, effectively trapping him in the confines of his couch. The top of JJ’s blonde head greeted him with an almost shocking brilliance. It was way too bright for his pounding head. She squirmed again on top of him, snuggling closer and wrapping her arms around his already pinioned body. 

To add to the symphony of discomfort caterwauling from his body, was a raging erection, pressing up and into his colleague’s firm thigh. 

Thankfully, he noted, both he and his female cohort were both completely dressed. But her wiggling hips against his groin, and her kneading fingers on his chest were almost more than he could bear. He turned his face into the sofa cushion and whimpered. 

Spencer scrambled mentally to back track, and figure out how on earth he and the most gorgeous woman at the FBI ended up glued to one another on his couch. But the last thing he remembered was leaving the stadium after the big game and JJ’s eyes glittering like a mischievous fairy as she invited him to her favorite watering hole for shots. 

While he couldn’t recall all of the night’s events, he did figure his blood alcohol level was still above normal limits. It seemed inconceivable he was even hard, given all the pain he was in and all the booze he’d consumed, yet, there he was. He bit his lip and cursed under his breath, willing the engorgement to subside, yet, there it was. 

He tried to slide out from underneath her, but he was trapped. “Ummh, hey,” he murmured. He couldn’t use his hands to stir JJ and knocking up against her with his swollen crotch seemed completely impolite. “Uhh, Agent Jareau? Hi? Wake up? Please?” 

Fortunately, she woke and propped herself up on an elbow, allowing Spencer to get his arms free. Unfortunately, this new position leveraged her hips down against his at a much tighter angle. “Well, good morning, Spence,” she said. 

“My head hurts,” was all he got out.

“Mmmmh, yeah. That’s a hangover. Some fluids and aspirin should set you straight. You went hard last night!” JJ grinned at him. Her makeup had smeared under her eyes and her hair was messy, but she somehow looked more adorable than ever to Spencer, who continued in his silent suffering beneath her supple body. 

“I, uh, went. . . hard?” He asked. “Do you mean, that is, uh, did we?”

“Oh, no! Nonono! I didn’t mean that at all. Look- we are both fully dressed,” she said and sat up, getting off of him at last. “I just meant you got your party on. It was fun. I got to see a different side of you.” The removal of her body from his meant a flood of instantaneous relief and humiliation. And it was suddenly very cold on his body where she no longer laid. 

“Okay,” Spencer said slowly. He sat up and tried to conceal the mountain in his jeans. He frowned and furrowed his brow. His eyes darted around the room. “There’s some juice in the fridge if you want. And I’ll make coffee in a minute.” 

“Spence,” she said and put a hand on his thigh. “You were a perfect gentleman. Don’t worry.” He tried to smile back at her. He tried like hell. 

He stood and made his way to the bathroom as gracefully as he could. Once safely behind the closed door, he shucked off his clothes. His dick was relentlessly hard. He couldn’t empty his bladder and his testicles were starting to hurt. He turned on the shower. Certainly, the hot water would help relax him. While Spencer Reid could obviously admire the physical beauty of the fairer sex from a rational perspective, it was completely foreign for him to be so illogically aroused that his member was literally pointing straight up at his chin. It was totally abnormal for him to be unable to quell his urges by reciting either statistics or sonnets. 

He stepped into the tub and under the steaming spray. He was going to have to take matters into his own hand, and not metaphorically. While he rationalized it was an activity partaken in by most men and women, it was not something he typically found necessary or enjoyable. But even the water trickling over him was aggravating his every nerve to the point where he craved release. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around himself. He used his thumb to massage the tip as gently as he could, bringing down some of the generous pre-cum to lubricate his shaft. 

“Can I help you out with that?” 

“Ahhh! Oh my god! JJ? What the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Hush. I didn’t mean to scare you, Spence.” JJ had opened the shower curtain and was peeking in. She was completely naked and smiling in her typical, affable manner. “Can I come in?”

“Can I stop you?” Spencer was now using both of his hands to cover his crotch. His cheeks were burning from both the shock of JJ seeing him naked, and from him seeing her naked. 

“Well, you could stop me. But do you want to?” She stepped into the tub. “It’s chilly out there.” 

“Gosh you’re pretty,” he gasped. Her nipples were pink and perfect as pearls and he was helpless to tear his eyes away from them. 

“So are you, Spence,” she said. She shivered. “Can I come closer?” He nodded and stepped to the side so she could get under the hot jet of water next to him. She put her hands on his chest and stroked down to his hips. “Okay?” She asked. He nodded again. His eyes darted back and forth. She smiled and used his hips to turn him so his back was to her. She pressed herself up to him and he felt her pretty, pink breasts against his shoulders. He groaned. She shushed him and her hand found its way down his hips to his dick. Her other hand rubbed his chest and stomach. She kissed his back as she started to stroke him in slow even waves. “You still okay?” She asked again. 

“Yeah,” he managed to breathe. He moved his hips and let his dick ride her soft, sweet hand. He was practically in pain from being so hard for so long, but JJ seemed to somehow know this, and she was being incredibly gentle with him. For a minute, Spencer started to panic. He didn’t think he was going to be able to finish. He would stay hard and it would be a medical emergency. He figured JJ was going to have to call 911 and it was going to be a horror show and he would be the laughing stock of the BAU. His heart started to race as he imagined Garcia and Morgan tittering about him over their lunch. Oh, god, and Gideon would probably try to give him some dad-like talk to perk him up. It was going to be horrible. He was going to cry.

“JJ?”

“Mmmh?”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to. . . uh, you know? Finish?”

“Relax, Spence,” she whispered. She brought her other hand down from his chest to cup his balls. She played with them and then used her middle finger to fondle the ridge underneath, working her way back to where she could exert a bit of pressure on a certain tender spot that drove him absolutely blind with ecstasy. His dick throbbed in her fist. She licked his shoulder blade and the sensation of her tongue on him sent him right over the edge. With a quiet, little gasp, he let go and came in a series of hot pulses that spilled over onto her fingers. She held him until he eased down from his climax, then she stuck her hand into the water to rinse it off. He turned around to find her smiling. “Better?” She asked. 

“Thank you?” He said. “But um, what does this mean?”

“It is what it is, Spence. Just let it be.” She grabbed a bar of soap and started to wash herself, then she reached over and lathered up his chest as well. 

“Do you want me to do anything for you?” He asked. 

“No, I’m good,” she said. 

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” she put her head back under the water and got it all wet. “No offense but you’re not my type.”

“Oh,” he said and could not hide the wounded look that descended on his face. 

She giggled, “No! Don’t be sad. I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that I usually like women.”

“Really?”

“Um hmmmh.”

“But then, why did you just do that. . . to me? With me? JJ, just because I took you to the game, you did not owe me. I’m not like that. Oh my god, if you thought-“ 

“Hey, no! You have this sweet, androgynous thing going for you and I am sort of attracted to you, but mostly as a friend. Anyway, as a friend, I don’t mind lending a hand once in a while.” She waved her hand at him and grinned. It was impossible not to smile back at her. They bathed for a minute and then she bit her lip. “Actually, Spence, there is something you could do for me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean it’s not sexual, but yeah, it’s kind of weird.” She scrunched up her nose and looked up at him. “Would you wash my hair?”

“Of course I would,” he said. This time, she turned her back to his chest and he squeezed some shampoo into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and then brought them up to her head. With firm but tender fingers, he kneaded a fragrant lather into her scalp. He took his time, massaging her head and then her neck. “Is that okay.”

“It’s amazing,” JJ sighed. 

“Here, turn around so I can rinse you,” Spencer said. She did as she was asked and turned to face him. She leaned her head back under the shower spray and Spencer guided the bubbles out of her hair. Her hair was surprisingly thick and it took a while to get all the soap out. She stood there, patiently, as he worked, with her eyes closed and a look of contentment on her face. Spencer leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss into her left temple. 

“Thanks, Spence,” she said and caught his hand in hers. 

“No problem,” he said and smiled, realizing that being naked in the shower with JJ had suddenly lost all strangeness and just felt totally natural and comfortable. His head had even stopped hurting. “I have some conditioner that I think will be nice in your hair.” He reached up to the little wire shelf under the shower head and plucked a bottle. 

“I can’t even remember the last time someone did this for me, but it’s one of my favorite things.” JJ turned around again so Spencer could work the conditioner into her hair. Again, he massaged her scalp and the nape of her neck. “Feels so nice,” she murmured. 

“I’m glad,” Spencer said. He turned her around and repeated the process of rinsing her hair. 

“It’s so rough sometimes, you know? Our job? I mean, we compartmentalize and do stuff to blow off steam like exercise or party, but it can be almost impossible to actually connect with other humans. Do you ever feel that?”

“I guess I never really thought of it that way. I’m a little bit different in the human connection department.” 

“Last night, Spence, it was fun going to the game and partying with you and all, but my favorite parts were just cuddling on your couch. And waking up in your arms was really special.”

“Well, you didn’t really wake up in my arms, so much as on top of them.” 

JJ laughed. “Fair enough and I’m sorry about that.”

“No worries,” Spencer said. “Um, I’m starting to get prune fingers here. You think you want to dry off and go continue our human connection with some hot coffee and toast?”

“I think I’d like that very much,” JJ agreed, but before turning off the water, she wrapped her arms around him, and they just held each other close, savoring the heat and heartbeat of one another’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading!!! I absolutely live for comments and try to respond to everyone, so please feel free to say hiiiii....


End file.
